


Fantasy Stabilizer 22

by Sacred



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hologram Emitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: Nick gives Carol a present he thinks she and Maria will both enjoy.





	Fantasy Stabilizer 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialBookWorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/gifts).



Carol had that smirk on her face that caused his eyepatch to itch just a bit. Fury liked to call it his bullshit-detector and inwardly cursed at the fact that she had pulled another fast one on him. “You had me believing in a race called the Brainiacs for a month. I had Coulson write three reports on your initial findings.”

“It’s not my fault humanity hasn’t developed long-range scanners yet. I’ll have to do something nice for Coulson though, thanks for the info.” Fury rubbed his temples but smiled at his best friend anyway.

“Just for that I get Goose for another month. Speaking of doing nice things, isn’t it your anniversary coming up?” Carol’s smirk morphed into what Fury classified as her Maria-face. Her dark brown eyes turned positively Disney Princess-esque, contentment in grin form blossomed, and she raised her chin slightly higher, as if looking towards the clouds. Fury gave her the device he had personally tested. “Well try this on your special day. I’m sure you’ll both enjoy it.”

Carol’s attention turned towards the pager-shaped object. “What’s it do?”

“Fantasy Stabilizer 22 is the boring name but basically it creates a hologram of some subconcious fantasies you can interact with. Basically a holodeck without the need for a bunch of space.” 

Carol took the silver object and gave it a once over, nodding after she was done. “Thanks, I’ll see if Maria wants to try this. Good luck with Barton and tell May if she wants to work on her hand to hand I’ll have a couple days next week before I go back to space. You can pick up Goose next time you’re over for dinner.”

Fury nodded and had to compose himself into his director mode after Carol left his office. At times he missed being able to be a bit more carefree like he could around her, Maria, Monica, and his favorite Flerken. But some sacrifices had to be made to ensure the world and his friends would be best prepared for whatever threats were out there, terrestrial or otherwise.

He just wished he could see Carol’s face when she first activated the stabilizer.

 

///

 

“So this is a prototype that you got from Fury and we’re the guinea pigs?” 

“If anything bad happens I’ll blast it and then have Goose eat Fury. Besides, we’re used to testing prototypes and after that amazing dinner and loving you pampered me with I want to treat you to something no one else can.”

“You do that every time you’re home baby,” Maria replied, bringing Carol close and kissing her gently on the lips. She adored being able to put that pure content on Carol’s face and eagerly accepted the return kiss Carol gave her a few moments later. 

“Flattery will get you holograms tonight I suppose.” With that Carol activated the device and suddenly her fiance had a single wing growing out of her right shoulder and a quick glance showed the superheroine that she had one growing from her left. Both were pegasus wings and they were flying towards the sky, the pair leaning on one another, taking in the other’s strength and stability.

“It’s good to see our subconscious thinks we both need one another to fly, even though you can do it normally,” Maria commented, smiling as she guided them through an upper atmosphere cloud.

“The first time I flew under my own power I thought of you. Higher, further, faster, baby,” Carol said, nestling that much closer as she closed her eyes and took in as much of Maria as she could. Maria gave a murmur of acknowledgement and the pair spent what felt like hours exploring the environment they had long been denied to enjoy before the device beeped and another reality popped into being.

They were on stage, Carol decked out in a black dress with red stilettos on, hair up, two mini pigtails on top, a silver necklace completing the image with red lipstick dancing as she approached a microphone and started to sing. Maria was right next to her, her own clothes more grunge than Carol’s, all plaid and some spiked collars on either wrist. Maria blushed a bit as Carol sung, her voice a tad huskier than when they karakoed at Pancho’s. Ok, maybe she sometimes imagined Carol as a rocker but this was something else to be presented with that fantasy made reality. Maria sung alongside her, the lyrics coming to her mind.

“Send you my love on the wire, lift you up everytime! Everyone, oooh, pulls away, ooh-ooh from youuu!”

Carol kissed Maria after they sung Kiss Me Deadly, throwing up her hands in the heavy metal horns gesture, Maria breaking away only because fantasy or not they both needed to breathe. Carol spoke the lyrics afterwards. “C’mon pretty baby kiss me deadly!”

“And what do you call that hun?”

“I’d call it a great start,” Carol answered as the fantasies continued.

Both were grateful that Monica was spending the weekend at a friend’s house, especially when Carol’s Xena fantasy with her as Gabrielle and Maria in Xena’s leather coalesced all around them. 

She supposed she’d have to do something nice for Fury too but then Maria gave her best rendition of Xena’s war cry and Carol’s thoughts were focused fully on the woman in front of her.

Later that week Fury had two new eyepatches and a roll of tape on his desk along with a strange alien metal that later testing showed to be perfect for Helicarrier buoyancy.

Goose got to eat the tape the next day.


End file.
